It all turned out so wrong
by Anitra Pachelbel
Summary: Love can sometimes be cofusing, it can bring out vicous circles and tear hearts appart, specialy when the people in love are supposed to hate each other, and there are people who want to keep it that way.... whatever it takes
1. prolouge

It all turned out so wrong.  
  
Disclaimer: you know the drill.sadly not mine, it's Rowling's, well, the plot is mine.cuz also sadly herm and Draco wouldn't get together in the books if the whole world danced hula for Rowling. Pleasy pleasy lemon squeezy don't sue me! If it was mine I don't think I'd be bothering with fanfics ..you get the message.  
  
Comments: this is my first hp fanfic so puh lease don't be all "o it sucks! You should be sewed! You don't deserve a place in this world you scumbag" kindda thing. I'd rather have something like "I think this bit needs improving because." shalalala ok LOL .  
  
Ready! By the way please review! Whether you think it rocks, sucks or is simply quite mediocre, I really need your comments to now if I should keep going or simply hide inside a paper bag.  
  
This part is quite short cuz it's just a prologue/introduction type of thing. love you all!  
  
Abagail Joanna Harthreoy  
  
Prologue: truth or dare  
  
"Fine, Parkinson, you dare Malfoy!" Just what Draco needed to make his day. Getting a dare from Pansy Parkinson, it was true that he had agreed to play the game, but that still didn't mean he actually wanted to be dared by Parkinson of all people. He would have to kiss her or tell her that he loved her. or something by that style. All the people who were playing were now crowding together to help Pansy think of a dare to put on him and they were all giggling, when they finally decided on a dare, they all went back to their places in the small and crowded circle. "Okay" Parkinson said this so eagerly that it almost made Draco want to be sick. "You have to make mudblood Granger fall in love with you!" It was so hilarious that Draco fell to the floor in laughter and had to hold his own stomach so it wouldn't split. After a while, he realized that he was, in fact, the only one laughing. He sat up and straightened his hair. After looking around the whole circle he blushed. They were serious! "Oh, um. you weren't joking" It was everybody else's turn to laugh, in fact they laughed so much that Draco blushed quite an amusing shade of crimson red. "NO WAY!" shouted Draco, he drowned the laughter, but then they burst into laughter even more eager than before. He knew the rules of the game and he knew that the only rule was that you couldn't chicken out. He smirked as he remembered the time he had made Pansy hit on Snape in front of the whole class. god that had been hilarious. Also he had once got Crabbe to dance in the dinner hall. unfortunately he had forgotten to specify at what time, and he had done it at five o'clock in the morning. or the time he had got Pamela Harthreoy to sneak into the Gryffindor common room as if a HUGE Harry Potter fan wearing a I love Harry potter t-shirt and yell out "I love you Harry !" before the Griffyindor's kicked her out. She still blushed when she saw him, much to everyone's amusement. But this was just too much. Granger? It was ridiculous. There was no way. "C'mon Drake! It can't be that bad... Its that or make everyone believe you're gay..." Granger it was then, he wasn't going to lose that much reputation, just the thought made him shiver. "Fine! very well! I'll do it. But you will pay Pansy Petunia Parkinson" he made obvious emphasis on the word petunia. Everyone at LEAST sniggered at Pansy's middle name. "Shut your HOLE Draco Lucifer Malfoy!" Everyone stopped. It seemed that Draco too had failed to mention his middle name to his friends. "Pouty" Draco stated quite sarcastically and then he walked out of the room.  
  
It's just a prologue you now! I can make it short if I want to! Please review???!!?? By the way. I guess Pamela is some sort of my imaginary sister. she'll play an important part. so please do remember her!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
End of prologue 


	2. Dear Diary

Disclaimer: characters are not mine, only the plot is mine, characters are Rowling's , don't sue me. I can't pay it-I'm not Rowling. Pamela is mine, and so are any other characters that you don't recognize. (Selena, Heather etc..)  
  
This chapter is just diary and journal entries by Draco, Hermione and Pamela. Comments: oky doky here goes chapter 1. Please review! You don't know how much I t helps!  
Peace and love ---- Abagail Joanna Harthreoy Review! Review! Review!  
  
Chapter 1. Dear diary  
  
Journal:  
  
O.k this plan is demented, but I think it might actually work. If I write lots of letters to her telling her how much I supposedly love her how I only treated her badly because I didn't want her to notice and I sign the very last letter. yes, it is demented, but im not going to go up to her while she is surrounded by her usual crowd of weasels and potter and snog the hell out of her, because that isn't demented, it's simply not sane.  
Draco Malfoy  
  
*** Dear diary: The strangest thing happened today, I was having breakfast with Ronnie and Harry and then I got an owl. I think it was a school owl because it was just a plain barn owl. Well when I opened it I didn't recognize the handwriting so I just kept reading. I think it was a he or a lesbian she so I'll stick with he. He said that he really loved me, but that he didn't want to tell it to my face because of how I'm always surrounded by Harry and Ron. I don't know if it was a prank but if it was, why not sign it? And why today? It's no special date today that I know of. I don't know, maybe I should spend more time on my own, if it's a prank I will personally kill the pranker. I think that if this is true.. well maybe people think that I like to hide behind them or something, it's not true, sometimes I even think that they just want to be with me for the h.w. But anyways, I need a good discussion with my pillow about this!  
Tons of love  
Hermione g.  
  
*** Book: I can't believe it. Draco really has started to send letters to the mudblood. The thing I find most hateful about it is that he's probably going to find this really easy to do! And in the end it won't even stain his reputation. Not like he ruined mine. Oh, dearest book, what must I do? I could always tell Granger so that she goes along with it so that the day that he comes and tells us that his dare is done, granger comes to state the opposite, but it wouldn't be painful, not like screaming a declaration of love to a big bag of scum. He will pay and I will make sure of it , whatever it takes, he will see what humiliation is. Although he will never know how painful it is for the one person you love to make you do something like that. I don't think he ever found out how much I loved him. I would have killed or died for him. Now I hate him, really and truly abhorrence him. I hope he rots in hell when he gets there, and I'm sure he will, since he supports he-who-must-not-be-named, why not say it? Voldemort, Voldemort , Voldemort. It's not like you're going to cringe dearest little book, because that's all you are. A little book.  
Pamela Joyce Harthreoy.  
  
Journal: Well, it looks like my plan is working. It looked like she didn't tell her fellow worms what the letter was about. Selena Candelere is helping me with the letters. She's good! Well it's kind of her really, I wouldn't really know what to put in the letters otherwise. She suggests me to send a rose, a white rose. It isn't really me, but then again it's not really me to go trying to make granger fall in love with me. Well it is me, but not ME, okay forget it. Heather Dragonsigh got even more on my nerve than Pansy Parkinson. She kept saying something about how I should be nicer to Pamela. Seriously! Pam is of my best friends! What does she want me to do? Kiss her feet?. I have a history of magic essay to write, oh bugger. I hate history of magic. I should have gone into arithmacy. Draco Malfoy.  
  
***  
Dear diary:  
Today Ron was in a big huff with me. I think he is still angry about the letter thing. If he is so HUFFy then why isn't he in HUFFlepuff? He flies of his mango every time anyone does anything that he does not approve of. Seriously, does he think he's my dad? Harry tends to get a bit babyish too, they fatally have to grow up. I'm thinking of hanging out with other girls, I mean some girls told me that if I ever got fed up of the boys I could go with them. Let me remember their names. Oh yeah, their all gryffindors, Grace Soulph, Jane Bluecet and Jewelia Dragonsigh. I think Jewelia has a twin sister in slitherin, isn't that queer? I haven't got anymore mysterious letters, but I wouldn't be surprised if I did. I'm also tired of Harry because he seems to think he's an apple in a pear tree, he loves playing martyr and it's really quite annoying. I think he's trying to kill voldemort again. Can't he get the message? Voldemort can't be killed! I'm not going to help him this time though, because it's just plain stubbornness.  
Love you and would be lost without you  
Hermione g.  
***  
Book:  
I got Heather to tell Draco to be nice to me, but he just told her to "pizz off" I really didn't think Draco could sink so low. I had a more interesting idea to send draco's plan to the compost. I will stick to him like bubblegum to a desk, then Hermione won't think he's serious. I wish I wasn't Draco's best friend, because he sees me as that --- just that. And I don't want to be just that. He took my virginity and he still sees me as just that !!! I really thought it would have changed things, but I forgot the simple fact that he is Draco Malfoy. I heard awful news for Draco, there's going to be another trial against death eaters, and this time his father is in the trial. There is absolutely no way Lucius will get away with it again, specially as he is charged with god knows how many murders. He killed cho chang's mum I think. Poor dearie, she's been sulking like a god knows what. She was really close to her mum too. Pansy Parkinson is out of friends, it is sooooo obvious it makes me puke. She's trying to buy peoples friendships. 1 million galleons won't get her any real friends, just poor friends that need her money. She should put her pride away and try to actually be nice to people, that might work.  
Pamela Joyce Harthreoy  
  
***  
Journal:  
It seems that my dearest has finally had a chum swap. She's been hanging out with Heather's twin and two other girlies. That Bluecet kid is HOT! I sent my "LOVE" another letter, hope she likes it! Excuse me but I think the whole situation is hilarious. My father has been sent to the ministry and I'm supposed to witness against him! I'm sorry but I can't feel sorry for father. The only thing I can feel sorry for is the fact that he will go into Azkaban until now. Selena had an idea. She suggested that in one of the letters I put something favoring muggles, since she is a mudblood and has NOTHING against muggles. McGonnagal has something against me, I really don't know why. I have never done anything to her, it's not fair, she gives me detention for every thing! Mother said that she might send me to durmstrang from next term onwards. Finally! My dream come true! We're having the yule ball next Saturday, I think I'll ask Hermione to go with me. Pitty though, I'd have loved to go with Pam. She's a really nice girl and I think she has some sort of crush on me because she is always clinging to me. Ok. I'm going to write my lovergirl a letter right now. Draco Malfoy.  
  
*** Dear diary: mysterious person wrote to me again, but this time I just really think that he should tell me who he is, I mean. he asked me to the Yule ball! Oh my goodness! I still can't believe it! I don't know if I should have said yes but I already sent his owl back telling him that I'll go. What if it's a slytherin? No problem, interhouse relations are good when you're head girl. Someone should tell tat to head boy ( Draco Malfoy). I went to diagon yesterday to get my robes and I found this lovely white ones that are trimmed with gold and blue lace. They're kind of frilly on the top and they show a bit of my shoulders, they also have a slit on the left hand side so that a small fraction of my leg can be seen. I think I'll put mi hair into small and delicate but well defined curls. I feel better now that I'm with the girls. I can be much more open to them and tell them more about my private life, and I don't have to stick up with people who have loose screws and have lost knowledge of screwdrivers. Ron is still not talking to me, like that's the big punishment; it's actually quite a relief. I don't hate Harry or Ron, but I think that if I had stayed with them I would have never gotten anywhere, and that's not the future I have planned for myself.  
A very excited Hermione g.  
****  
Book:  
I can't believe it, Draco turned me down for granger. I wanted to go with Draco since this is our last Yule ball at Hogwarts and. oh my god I'm going to soak this book. I just can't help be mad at Draco. our last Yule ball! And I asked him and he said.. and I've got to stop sulking, or sulk somewhere else. Bed sounds good  
P.J.H.  
  
End of chapter 1  
  
That was quite short too, but I think if I had kept going with the diary thing, it would have got quite annoying. Review! Please please review.  
Love ya all!  
  
Man must end war before war ends man.  
Live and let live. 


	3. Pamela's warning

Disclaimer: oh, you know the drill, not mine, Rowling's  
comments: here comes chapter 2! Cheer!! (Dorian black-jeje, ever read Dorian gray?) Thanx to my reviewers! You've really made my day! Don't stop reviewing!!! Or I'll stop writing! Special special special Thanx to Harryphsyched and special Thanx to Byrdde Thanx for all your great advice!!  
Chapter 2; Pamela's warning  
"Hermione .um. could I ..um.. ask you .um .something" "Spill it out Ron, I'm listening" ---Hermionie was begging to god that it wasn't what she was thinking, because if it was, she didn't know how she was going to explain. "O.k., nice and fast.. Wannagoballwimme?"  
Why did he have to ask that? How on earth was she going to explain that she was going to go with someone else but she didn't know who? Ron would surely think that she was just making up lame excuses.  
"Sorry Ron, I can't. I'm. sort of going with someone else." "Oh."  
With that he simply walked out. Hermionie had never seen Ron so let down. But then again, why had he waited until they weren't friends to ask her?  
Her new friends were also very excited about the ball. Jewelia was going with Rudolph Chang (Cho's brother who was in ravenclaw), Grace was going with Frederick Blackwood (he was in hufflepuff) and Jane was going with Dorian Black (slitherin). Dorian was truly handsome, but had a somewhat unpredictable temper, Jane had met Dorian before her Hogwarts days, and they had been going out since their second year, Hermionie would bet that they would get married, Dorian was so handsome, and Jane definitely did not stay behind in looks. She had very black long hair which was set out in beautiful and bouncy curls and did not have any frizz at all. She was quite tall, and was very nicely built. Her skin was very pale, which made marvelous contrast with her red lips. Her eyes were dark green and if you looked closely, you could catch a glimpse of violet.  
  
As far as Hermione knew, Harry wasn't going to the ball, he had some Voldemort business to attend to, wasn't that strange??? Thank god she hadn't stayed with them or she probably wouldn't be going either.  
She couldn't help but be excited at the whole idea of not knowing who her date was. But what if it was someone really ugly? She eventually managed to tell her mind to make that thought bugger off. After all, looks weren't all that mattered.  
  
That morning at breakfast she got an anonymous from her secret admirer. It only said that he would be waiting in front of the prefects lounge 15min before the ball. This letter thriller Hermione obviously, but one thing worried, it was the way it was signed.  
All my love: the last person you'd ever expect to see..  
***  
  
Pam, who was going alone, was sitting in front of her vanity table, trying her best to hide her puffy eyes. She was wearing black robe trimmed with gray at the bottom. It was very delicate and fitted her perfectly , showing off her every curve without being too tight. Her too straight dirty blonde hair was loose and She was wearing a silver scarf and hardly any make-up (except for the eyes). She looked beautiful, but that wasn't how she felt.  
She had been trying too hard to hate Draco, but it was impossible to her. She just loved him far too much, and it tore her heart apart the way he looked and talked to her as a friend. Just the thought made her want to cry all over again, but she couldn't, she didn't have any tears left. She sighed loudly as she took off towards hall. On her way she met the last person she could have possibly wanted to see; Hermione Granger. But maybe she did want to see her. She knew the exact thing to tell her.  
"Hermionie Granger!" -- Hermione turned around to see that it ha been a tall thin girl calling her name. She didn't recognize her, but she knew she had seen her around before. She was wearing black, but it definitely wasn't her color, it only made her look thinner. "Yes?" -- Hermionie was surprised to see that her voice came out as a husky squeak. She had to admit that this girl's appearance was quite intimidating. "It's a joke" The girl was now so close to her that she was whispering in her ear. "None of it is real. He will break your heart and you won't be ready for it. It will consume you. He will consume you. This joke will take from you what a joke should never take from a girl. And you will never forget, because he will make you fall in love"  
Who was this girl? How had she known all about the letters? Had it been about the letters? A joke? But before she noticed, she was standing in front of the prefects lounge at the time agreed. She knew somehow that she was not alone.  
"Hermionie." The voice came from a dark corner, it was deep and beautiful but somehow cold. She recognized the voice, but bells didn't ring. " You look beautiful" Hermionie didn't know what to say. " I love you Hermionie, but I don't know if I am loved back.at all" Draco was surprised at the fact that Hermionie really did look beautiful. Her hair was very much under control and her white robes made her look like an angel. She looked like an angel. In fact for a while he was speechless, until he remembered the whole situation, then he spoke again.  
"You wish to know who I am" At this she just nodded, but almost fainted when she saw Draco Malfoy walk into the light. Twice she opened her mouth to say something, but she had nothing to say. Suddenly everything the strange girl had said to her rushed back into her mind. What if it WAS a joke? What if when they walked into the hall he shouted out that it was a joke and everyone laughed?  
Before she had time to think about it, Draco walked up to her and kissed her softly on the cheek. He then looked into her eyes, his silver gaze somehow comforting. He held her hand and began to lead her towards the hall, both of them silent; it was too perfect to be ruined. Maybe too perfect for anyone to notice Pamela walking out of the prefects lounge, her make-up ruined, and her expression changing from sadness to anger. end of chapter 2  
Yes!!! It was short! Sooo? I think I'm going to keep all chappies short. Then I get to post more!!!! And more often!!! Chapter three coming soon!  
REVIEW!!!!! ABBY 


	4. Anguish and things that are better left ...

Well Hullo everyone!! Ready for chapter three! (I'm posting it anyway so don't bother answering) -----------Disclaimer -- I do NOT own any of the characters, except those that you don't recognize, Pamela for example. Sadly they all belong to Rowling Please don't sue me!!!------------ - Three cheers for anyone who's reviewed!! Luv ya all!! Thanx Harryphsyched!!! Luvd your advice.only took some of it though!!!  
  
Chapter 3; Anguish and things that are better left unsaid  
"Dance much.Draco?" --It was the first thing that had been said since they had entered the hall. Hermionie still couldn't believe that it had been Draco waiting for her. Her nemesis, loved her. But this only got her wondering, did she really hate him? Or did she hate him because she had to? As a matter of fact, Draco had been quite polite to Harry on their first day, it had been Harry who started the rudeness, not Draco. "Sure" -- Draco painted his classic Malfoy smirk onto his face. They walked up to the dance floor about half way through a slow song. Hermionie grinned as Dorian had to click his fingers in Jane's face in order to get her to close her mouth and to stop looking at the most unlikely couple in Hogwarts. "Draco.why?" --- For a second he stopped dancing and looked straight into her eyes, and then he pulled her closer and whispered into her ear so that only she could hear.  
"Because the sun comes out every morning and in its rays I see your smile" Hermionie couldn't help hoping that all of it was true, it was.perfect, but everything that the girl had said could be true, Maybe he was just trying to make her fall in love, and then he would tear her heart apart. But why had he taken it so far? Maybe he really was in love with her, and maybe, just maybe.she was starting to see a spark. ...it will consume you....he will consume you...  
"Pam! Calm down!" Pamela was furious. She was going to kill her, of that she was sure. "I'm going to kill that bitch, Selena!" Selena looked worried. "Please don't" "Or what! Sel! Answer me!" "Look it's not her fault o.k.! You don't just go around killing people for a bit of irritation o.k.! That's why we were given brains Pam!"  
"A BIT OF IRRITATION!!!" "No Pam I didn't mean." "THAT BAG OF DIRT RUINED MY LIFE!!!" "PAMELA JOYCE HARTHREOY!!!!" --- Well it stopped Pamela, boy could that girl shout loud! And to think of how calm she usually was! She screamed so loud it almost knocked Pamela of her feet, but she kept balance.  
"You will listen to me, you will go upstairs, lay down on your bed and count to ten to your pillow, then you will come back down and make some sense of your self." "Yes maybe you're right! Maybe IN MY NEXT LIFE!" She stormed out of the slytherin common room and began to charge her way towards the hall, she wasn't making any sense of herself right now. So she couldn't hate Draco, but she had nothing for Hermionie, except pain, she wanted her to suffer, it was always so easy for her, every thing was easy for her.  
  
"You like that song?!"  
"Yes! Gawd Hermionie! Please don't kill me!"  
"No!!! Well, that's my favorite song!"  
"How cool can you get?!" --- Their conversation was stopped by the sound of the hall's huge doors being torn open, and behind them stood none other than a very irritated Pamela Harthreoy. She began to make her way straight towards Hermionie, who didn't know what she had done wrong, but instantly knew it was something she should be regretting.  
"You WILL die scum!" --She slapped Hermionie hard and then took her wand out and pointed it straight to her heart. Hermionie was shaking madly, what the hell had she done wrong? "Pam.what is this? What on EARTH do you think you're doing?" "Not now drake, maybe a half an hour?" -- How could she be so sarcastic? She was pointing her wand at someone's heart and she was having a friendly chat with Draco??!! Pamela looked back to Hermionie's eyes, Hermionie's were filled with terror and dread, Pamela's were filled with hate, and need of revenge. "Crucio!" -- Hermionie felt like each and everyone of the veins and sinews in her body were torn apart. Her blood was suddenly like knifes slashing through her broken veins. The pain was unimaginable, she couldn't think or breathe, she was screaming at the top of her lungs, and everything just felt like she was being stabbed with swords and knifes and needles, at this moment, she'd rather just die, and it seemed like it, because at that moment, still every inch in pain, the pain was too much to take and she began to fall into unconsciousness.  
  
***  
  
Hermionie woke up, she wasn't in pain anymore, but her body still remembered it. She opened her eyes to look into a pair of piercing gray eyes, which were, much to her surprise, rather wet. It was Draco Malfoy, who was sitting by the side of her bed in the infirmary and looked quite exhausted. He smiled when he saw her, his smile was sweet, there was no doubt that his love was true, then what the hell had the girl been going on about? Draco stood up and walked over to her, but he didn't say anything, instead he swooped low and kissed her forehead, then he walked toward the door and left. Hermionie fell asleep again, two cold gray eyes haunting her sleep.  
  
No-one had told on Pamela, not knowing what she was capable of doing, too bad Harry didn't socialize, or he could have helped Her.  
That morning at breakfast, Draco got a letter, it was from Pamela, and it was pretty plain and straight forward.  
Dear Draco,  
I'm so sorry for what I did last night, I guess I just lost my temper 'sall. Please please forgive me, I never meant to hurt you (or Hermionie) in any case. I do not deserve your friendship, but you'll always deserve my love  
P.J.H.  
  
Book: I can't believe what I did, I never meant to get so carried away, maybe Selena was right, I should have gone up to my pillow and counted to ten for my bit of irritation, Maybe it's just too much for me.  
I hope to god that he will forgive me, but I will understand if he won't, sometimes I get this feeling that he really is falling in love with her, the way he looked at her yesterday , waste of perfectly good gray eyes. I sometimes feel that I am invisible to him, maybe because he never knew how much I loved him, how much I still do. I would kill for him (almost did). But if I told him maybe he doesn't feel the same way, and I'd lose him forever, sometimes silence is golden, and some things are better left unsaid..  
Pamela Joyce Harthreoy.  
  
Journal:  
  
I can't believe what Pam did to Hermionie, but even less can I believe what I felt when I saw her suffer like that. I felt. anguish, and anger. At Pamela for doing such things, but also at myself for not being able to stop them. I like Hermionie. I mean. she's such a good person and she's grown really pretty in the last few years and I don't know if I like her or just want her. I never thought that this would happen to me, goodness what would my father say? But as my mother old me when I was young, destiny is a path, and it's the only one worth taking. Maybe she was right, maybe I should stop living up to expectations and just let myself drift and maybe  
I'm saying crazy things now, it's late.  
Draco Lucifer Malfoy.  
  
Dear diary:  
I am not falling in love with Draco Malfoy, I am not falling in love with Draco Malfoy , I am not falling in love with Draco Malfoy...yes I am. Sigh. Hermionie G.  
  
Like that?... yes??? Then REVIEW!!!!!! If you guys review I'll send the next chapter on Friday!! Please?  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	5. He loves me, he loves me not

Disclaimer: Only plot and unrecognizable characters are mine. The rest is Rowling's. don't sue me..blah blah blahdi blah blah blah.  
  
Comments: Chapter four everyone!!!!! As always million Thanx to everyone who's reviewed and even more Thanx to harryphsyched - thank u for the help!!! Ha! No one reviewed on Wednesday so here is chapter 4 --- on Sunday!!!  
  
Chapter 4 -- He loves me, he loves me not "do you think she's awake yet?" --- "No I don' think so" --- "Shouldn't we go in to see if she's all right?" ---- "We can't, plus I think she'd rather sleep than be questioned" ---- "I still can't believe that she went to the ball with Malfoy.urgh it makes me want to explode!!!" --- "Calm down Ron!" ---- "Harry! No, I'm not going to calm down! I got the brush off for Malfoy!" --- "Look Ron, why don't you try to calm down? She did get the cruciatus curse last night after all, I think it was Pamela Hat-the-roy or something like that, nobody wanted to tell the whole story, not after they saw what she could do" --- "Look Harry all I'm saying is that I would have preferred it if she had told me to my face............... Hermionie didn't bother to listen to the whole conversation. He wouldn't have preferred to know since before the ball, the only thing that would've changed was that he would have been angry for a longer amount of time, and nobody wanted that, however funny Ron looked when he was angry.  
****  
They were the only ones in the potions room when Pamela walked over to Draco, they stared at each other, until Pamela broke the silence. "Draco, there's something I've been wanting to tell you..." his gray gaze grew deeper, but he remained silent. "You see, everyday since the day you first said hello to me in our first year I developed a mad crush for you and...what????" Draco was laughing like a madman so she repeated "WHAAAAT????" Draco stopped laughing quite abruptly.  
"Ive had a huge crush on you until the fifth year, when I decided that you were 'unattainable'" --- "Well, that's not true" ---- "Come here then" Pamela ran her thin fingers through Draco's too blonde hair and Draco wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her dangerously close. Pamela grazed her fingers down to his neck and closed the small space left between them in a long and fervent kiss. They pulled away only to fill their lungs with air, and soon they were on the floor kissing frantically and making out, as if trying to make up for all the time they had lost. Pamela felt like she was in heaven, but Draco, even though every single thing he had said was true.felt guilty.  
  
Hermionie woke up, feeling much better, she decided that she would go down to see snape to ask if he could tell her what the homework had been, so that she could do it. She only wanted to do the homework because otherwise she could get in trouble with her potions master, that she did not want. Quite quickly she was ready, and on her way to the potions dungeon. On the way she met none other than Harry potter. "Hermionie! You should be in bed! Not prancing around the whole school! You could faint or something! Come on Hermionie, I'll help you to your dorm."  
"Harry, can't you give it a break? If I was dying I wouldn't be up and about, and if I needed your help I would have asked for it, now please get out of my way so that I can get through." Someone walked up from behind Hermionie and hugged her. "Grace!! Where have you been all morning." --- "Um. I overslept. Hey Hermionie how are you doing? Better I see.!" Harry watched s the two girls walked away gossiping, he still couldn't help but feel sad that it wasn't him that Hermionie was walking away with. He liked Hermionie, but now it was too late to do anything about it. He really was out of her life now.  
"I love you Draco" she gasped loudly as Draco moved beneath her. Draco moaned as he pulled her into a deep kiss. He wasn't thinking right now, his lips were sore, but he didn't pull away, he wanted more. He even seemed to forget that they were in a room where everyone could come in freely. But he was instantly reminded of it when the door was opened loudly. Pamela pulled away and got off, sitting up next to Draco who just rolled over. Hermionie opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again, then ran away followed by Grace Soulph, tears filling her eyes.  
End of chapter four  
Short but full of action!!!!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW; REVIEW! Abby 


End file.
